


Stalker

by chemicalslut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Original Fiction, Smut, Stalker, Stockholm Syndrome, admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalslut/pseuds/chemicalslut
Summary: Frank made a mistake





	1. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank made a mistake

"Ugh, how many more songs do I have to write?!" The now frustrated Cassie asked her manager "Write enough to last us for at least a year" Responded her manager. Cassie rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, she sat at his desk, thinking of ideas for songs. Cassie was so concentrated that she forgot about time, it was not of importance as she had fallen asleep on her desk, the paper full of random lyrics covered in drool. It was about the middle of the night, Cassie had finally woken up from her sleep, she picked up all the papers and set them aside to work on them tomorrow, as she was doing that she heard a small knock at her window but Cassie was half asleep to even care or look at what's causing it. Outside her window was Frank, Cassie's stalker, Frank thought of himself as the best biggest stalker but not like Cassie had other stalkers just normal fans, it made Frank feel good about himself. Frank watched every single movement Cassie did. Down to counting each and everyone of Cassie's blinks, he really was obsessed with the her. Frank couldn't have Cassie though, Cassie didn't know about Frank and even if she did Frank was way out of her league, thinking about that always made Frank upset because Cassie was so pretty, she moved so gracefully and her voice was softer than cotton. She always wore pretty pink skirts, she looked like such a princess. Frank always went to every concert of hers, no matter how far or how expensive the tickets were. One time Frank had to steal money in order to go to a concert of hers, Frank loved her and would do anything for her so he didn't care about the consequences, he never got caught anyways. Frank took out his camera and began taking pictures of his beloved Cassie, the idiot forgot to turn off his goddamn flash so Cassie was surely going to find out and plot twist, she did. Cassie's eyes went wide. "Shit" Frank was now panicking, if she called the police he would never be able to stalk his lover. Frank had a really dumb idea, he grabbed a bucket that was next to him "I'm really sorry my love" As soon as Cassie opened the window to check he brought the bucket up to her head and hit her hard, enough to put her to sleep but not enough to kill her. "What the fuck, what the fuck Frank" Frank paced around Cassie's room he didn't really have a plan, he didn't know what to do now. He couldn't bring her back home, could he? Would people be looking for her? Of course they would be. Frank was in serious trouble, he decided to rest in Cassie's bed, he felt really calm and he could come up with a bright idea. Frank picked Cassie up from the floor and laid her in the bed, he looked at her one last time before starting to pack all her clothes, basically he was going to make it look as if she had ran away, away from all the stress and problems. After all that he cleaned anything that could have his finger prints or anything that could incriminate him. Frank finished packing the last of her clothes, he didn't pack a lot because he could just go out and get her more stuff, now he needed to write a letter making it look like Cassie had written it. He thought about forcing Cassie to write it for him but he didn't wanna yell at her. Frank tried to match her hand writing but it didn't work out, at the end he just didn't write a letter at all. Frank closed the window and just went out the front door, it was pretty late so doubt anyone was going to see him. He got Cassie's stuff to his car and then carried Cassie to the back seat. He drove Cassie and her stuff back to his house, it wasn't a big house but it had a basement of course, so that was good. Frank had never really thought of kidnapping Cassie but it just had to happen, besides, things happen for a reason, right?


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie wakes up in Frank's house

Frank pulled into the driveway and parked his car, he chose to leave Cassie's belongings in the trunk and take them out tomorrow. He picked Cassie up making sure not to make too much noise because he noticed that she was starting to slowly regain consciousness, Frank carried Cassie down to the basement into the sofa. Frank's basement was kinda like his man cave but not much was inside. Just the sofa, his guitar, an old bookshelf with some CD'S, a poster of Cassie and comics as well as an old tv. After putting Cassie on the sofa he quickly went back upstairs to get some rope from his closet, because everyone has rope laying around. Down stairs, Cassie regained enough consciousness and touched the spot where the bucket had hit her. "Where am I?" Cassie looked around the room, she spotted the poster right across the room. Nothing seemed familiar of course so she started to panic, she let out a shriek for help so Frank ran back down to the basement with the rope in hand "Shit shit, be quiet!" that wasn't working so he did the old trick in the book "Nobody can hear you, there's no need to scream" and just like that, Cassie stopped screaming. Just to make sure she wouldn't yell again, he shoved an old piece of cloth in her mouth and tied her down with the rope. Frank couldn't believe he had her here sitting in his couch, he never thought he'd meet her this way and it didn't make him proud but at least he has her all to himself. He sat by her side and started apologizing "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen Cassie, I never planned on kidnapping you but I had to. I know you're like really scared but I promise you I'm not going to hurt you or take advantage of you, you can make yourself at home but I just won't let you go" Cassie just sat there and nodded "Now I'm going to take the cloth away but promise you won't scream, do you promise?" Cassie frantically nodded and so just like that, Frank took the cloth away from her mouth slowly and waited for her to say something "Thank you, now can you please tell me where am I?" She looked at Frank with some tears in her eyes "We're at my house of course! Well this is the basement, it's where I hang out most of the time. Now please don't cry, it hurts to see you cry" Frank cleaned Cassie's eyes with his sleeve, "You're a fan of mine I assume, because of the poster" Frank let out a small giggle and Cassie just looked at him like he was crazy, which he was "Oh yes! I'm a huge fan of you. Uhm, all of this actually happened because I was sorta stalking you? Well I have been ever since I found out about you" Frank looked down in shame "And I was taking pictures of you but forgot to turn off the flash and that's how you found out so I had to knock you unconscious and now you're here" Cassie couldn't really process all of that but she ended up processing it "So, basically you're a crazy stalker fan? You're obsessed" Frank rubbed the back of his neck "Well yeah, I'm pretty obsessed with you, I'm in love with you!" Cassie was pretty much mad now "So if you love me then why did you kidnap me?" She looked at Frank with her rage filled eyes "Because if I hadn't then you would call the police on me and I wouldn't be able to stalk you anymore" Cassie really wanted to smack the shit out of Frank but due to her being tied up, she couldn't "Well, I guess this is my fate right?" Cassie sighed

"Well, I guess so. But I mean, now I have you all to myself. You must be pretty mad right now but I promise that I'm a great guy" Cassie rolled her eyes and with the little movement she had she turned around not wanting to look at Frank. They both just sat there in silent for the past few minutes until Cassie decided to break the silence "So, when will I get untied?" Frank though about it for a second "Well, I'm not sure. I don't want you running out the door.." Cassie huffed "I promise I'm not going to run, it's just that being tied up is starting to hurt" Frank thought about it again and decided to untie her, Frank took a step back and stood in front of the door in case she planned on escaping. "I'm not going to run" Cassie rubbed both of her wrists, red from how hard they were tied "Thank you uhm..What's your name?" Frank stepped away from the door and sat back next to Cassie "My name's Frank, I'm 23" Frank extended his hand out at Cassie hoping for a handshake, Cassie didn't give Frank a handshake but just nodded "Well, nice to meet you I guess, if I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life I might as well get comfortable" Frank took this as a hint "Oh, do you want to see the rest of the house?" Frank gave Cassie a big friendly warm smile "Sure, why not" just like that, Frank and Cassie were upstairs. Frank gave Cassie a tour of each room and every little thing. Boring stuff. "Well, nice house you have" Cassie said just to be polite "Well, it's not much. Not like the nice house you've got but it's something" Frank shrugged and fidgeted with his fingers "Uh, so what now?". Cassie let out a small yawn "Well, It's pretty late at night and I can't go out because I'm basically kidnapped" Cassie crossed her arms "Well, you're right. I don't know where you'll sleep, how about the basement? I can lock it to make sure you won't escape" Cassie thought about it for a bit, the basement didn't look comfortable but she couldn't do anything about it and she could get some sleep at least "Alright, that'll work" Cassie headed towards the basement and sat on the couch, Frank brought some spare blankets and a pillow from upstairs "Do you need anything else?" Frank handed the stuff over to Cassie "No, I think I'm okay for now. You can go" Cassie got comfortable in the only thing she had to sleep on "Alright well, if you need anything just call at me, good night" Frank turned off the light and shut the door behind him making sure to lock it. Cassie laid on the couch in complete darkness "I hope this is all just a big nightmare".

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, wonder how that's gonna go


End file.
